Rai (A New Translation)
Rai is the protagonist of the fanfiction Code Geass: Lost Colors -A New Translation-, and acts as the pilot of the 8th Generation Knightmare Frame prototype Nirvash TypeZERO. Appearance Like his canon counterpart from the video game, Rai has silver hair and steely cool blue eyes, however he has been noted to bear a striking resemblance to Lelouch. While outside of school, he usually wears a white shirt underneath a blue hoodie and a pair of black slacks. When he was a member of the Britannian military, He wore a light blue suit with black trims with a green armband around his left bicep, along with a red tie. However, upon joining the Black Knights, he chose to wear an altered version of the uniform, which was a black jacket with blue trims, dark jeans with a belt hanging loosely to the left side of his body, and black combat boots. His Geass is located in his right eye. Personality Similar to his canon self, Rai is a blank slate, but was originally untrusting of the Ashford Academy cast, only to later feel guilty when they chose to look after him after he collapsed, despite knowing nothing about him. He is usually calm and passive, and is quick to grasp foreign concepts to him, however despite losing his memories, he felt that no one had the right to force their ideals upon others. This belief was what led him to defect from the Britannian military and join the Black Knights, where he was welcomed albeit with some hostility. However, he was quickly accepted by everyone when they saw his combat performance in the Nirvash, and grew fond of him. As a sort of running gag in the story, Rai is oblivious to female attraction, as several women gained a small crush, obsession, or fell in love with him entirely. He is also in no way flustered about the female body exposed to the elements, rather he questioned what a bra was, much to Rivalz's amusement. Despite his faults and weaknesses, however, Rai is very protective of his friends, specifically the members of the Student Council. During the incident at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Rai punched a member of the JLF in the face when they were about to harm Nina and the girls, and warned them that if they even tried to lay a finger on them, he would kill them, much to their shock. This loyalty runs very deep, as Rai joined the military simply because Suzaku had asked him to, as he wanted to help Rai in any way he could. Another example of loyalty was when Lelouch revealed himself as Zero, and asked Rai to join the Black Knights, not as a pawn, but as a true friend and partner. Rai is also seen as a true friend and loyal companion to his friends, especially Suzaku and Lelouch. Initially, Lelouch was weary of Rai, believing him to be a threat until he learned of his amnesia. Nunnally also considered Rai to be a very good person, and even said herself that she considers him like a younger brother despite his age, much to Lelouch's shock. This was partially the reason why Lelouch chose not to use Geass to make Rai forget he ever heard about his and Nunnally's origins, nor kill him if he regained his memories. Suzaku, on the other hand, was very kind and understand towards Rai, and offered whatever help he cold give. It was this act of kindness that led Rai to join the military and fight alongside Suzaku up until the events of Kanime Island. Despite him changing sides, however, Rai's bond with Suzaku and everyone else in Camelot didn't fade away, rather Suzaku, while at school, tries to persuade him in coming back. Lelouch valued Rai highly, thinking him and the Nirvash ''to be the ultimate trump card in his war against Britannia. His time with Rai both in and outside his time as Zero only made Lelouch think of Rai more as a partner and friend rather than a tool, and because of his way of doing things, along with his skills, Lelouch believed that, in the event that something should happen to him, Rai should take up his place as Zero and lead the Black Knights in his stead. Abilities and Powers Despite not having any memories to go on, Rai has shown incredible feats, such as being able to pilot the 8th-Generation Knightmare Frame prototype with hardly any effort, and received a 98.47% sync rate with the machine, a feat that no one else has ever achieved, not even with the Lancelot, despite it being a generation behind the ''Nirvash TypeZERO. He also possesses a tactical mind on equal level of Lelouch, even Lelouch himself stated that Rai was the only person besides Schneizel to have ever beaten him in a game of chess. He is also physically fit like Suzaku, despite his build and lankly size. His Geass, however, has been what earned him his spot as Zero's trump card in his battle against Britannia. Like Lelouch's incarnation of Code Geass: The Seed of Freedom, ''wields two Geass, though how he gained a second is currently unknown, though it is hinted he entered a second contract with C.C. after his encounter with the immortal. His first contract gave him the Power of Absolute Obedience, which is the same as Lelouch's Geass, however it is activated via voice than eye contact. There are several flaws to this power, as since it is auditory, Rai is affected by whatever commands he gives as well, and extends to people within earshot. Naturally, deaf people are immune. After his contract with C.C., Rai gained a second Geass power, which is the power of Absolute Tuning. Any machine, be it vehicle or Knightmare, Rai can improve its performance. Characteristics of Geass affected machinery is a red hue around it, or a change of colors. So far, the last rule has applied to the ''Nirvash TypeZERO, as it went from white with red trims to red with dark purple edgings, and developed orange eyes instead of green. However, Rai can only keep this Geass active for ten minutes, and has to wait an hour before he gain use it again. Quotes about Rai "He is the only person in this world who I can truly call my equal. I would even go so far as to say that he is more capable of becoming Zero than I ever could be." -Lelouch vi Britannia "Whenever I'm around Rai... I feel like I'm around you, Lelouch. He's like the younger brother that I've never had." ''-Nunnally vi Britannia ''"Rai isn't like you, Zero! He doesn't care about results, he actually values human life!" -Suzaku Kururugi "Having one Geass that is similar to another's is rare already, but two is a first, even for me." -C.C. "His skills inside of a Knightmare are terrifying already, but when leading a platoon by himself? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that boy was a Knight of the Round." -Cornelia li Britannia Trivia *According to CLAMP, Rai's appearance was actually one of the sketches for an early design of Lelouch, but chose to go with what they decided. *Rai's Geass is located in his right eye, like Rolo. *Though never stated, it is hinted that Rai has entered into two contracts: one with an unknown Code-Bearer, possibly V.V., and one with C.C.